As communications technologies develop, voice services and data services have increasingly converged. One such example is the use of Internet protocol (IP) technology to transport voice data. The use of IP technology enables voice traffic to gain the benefits of packet communication protocols. Similarly, other technologies may provide benefits when applied to telephony systems. Discovering appropriate technologies and uses for these technologies, however, remains a daunting challenge.